Not Just Another Anime World
by Kijo-sama
Summary: Seto Kaiba is sent to stay in another dimention with a 16 year old named Missy, but he's not just out of his anime world, but thrown into a cartoon one! Cross over IZYGO
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my newest fic everyone! If you've read any of my other fic's you may think this is Yu-Gi-Oh! And it partly is... but the other part is something else! Yay! New one! This is a crossover and all the Characters belong to their rightful owners, I own Missy, Becky, and the names of the teachers and some of the random other students along with Missy's family. All the Italian and Japanese is correct and translated for you, please leave comments and it's real long. Hope you enjoy!**

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

I sighed as I put my chin against my hand, my elbow on the edge of my desk.

"Why the hell are these things so hard? I know they're fun to write and everything it's just the stupid writers block!" I sighed again "damn writers block… I need some inspiration…" I tapped the edge of my desk with my free hand.

Oh… did I forget to mention who I am? Oops… sorry about that. My name's Missy, I'm sixteen years old and a Junior in Hi-Skool. I attend the Northwood Regional Hi-Skool. I'm about five foot six… maybe add half an inch with my shoes, I have short, blond hair, about as long as my chin or shoulders, I'm blind as can be… I mean I wear glasses and I'm the HUGEST otaku you will probably ever find anywhere in America… I'm still working on my title in Japan. I'm a fan fiction writer and I've been having this HUGE problem with one of my Yu-Gi-Oh stories. The plot basically is Seto Kaiba is, as always, fighting with Yami but Yuugi, being the sweetie that he is, is trying to stop them from fighting and actually hook them up! I know it sounds sweet right? I wish… so far it sounded like crap to me…

"Damn writers block… well let's see what I've gotten so far…" I scrolled back up to the top of the page on my computer screen, starting at the beginning. I began to read.

" Seto Kaiba stood behind his desk, the spirit of the Sennen puzzle in front also standing. Kaiba had one of his 'say-one-more-thing-and-I'll-kill-you' glares on and was trying to intimidate his staring opponent. Yami just ignored it and continued to speak.

'Kaiba you really need to settle down… and you have no right to talk about my Aibou like that! He's trying to help you!' Kaiba's glare hardened.

'I don't care about your 'Aibou' as much as you do Yami and I don't care, he was sneaking around my property and that's means enough to have him thrown away!'" I stopped reading… that was where I had gotten stuck and I couldn't think of what to write next. I sighed yet again and banged my head against my desk. I hated this stupid writers block! I decided to take a break so I turned the monitor off and looked around my room.

Along the walls were posters upon posters upon pictures upon pictures. Every corner of my room with anime this or anime that. I had Yu-Gi-Oh!, Full Metal Alchemist, Dragon Ball Z, Yu Yu Hakusho, One Piece, Inu Yasha, Night Walker, Full Metal Panic, Naruto, Trigun, Bleach, Trinity Blood, Eureka 7, Rurouni Kenshin, DNAngel, Tsubasa, Hamtaro, Shaman King, Is, Berserk, BoBoBo-BoBo-BoBo, Eye Shield 21, Black Cat, Hikaru No Go, Zatch Bell, Avatar, and OH so many more. I smiled, looking at one of my giant Yu-Gi-Oh! posters on the wall. Seto Kaiba stood with his battle city trench coat holding out his three BEWD cards. I looked up his lithe form, from his polished brown shoes to the perfectly placed strands of mahogany brown hair on his head.

"If only I could actually meet you…" I murmured under my breath. Seto Kaiba had to be my biggest and longest anime crush. He was also one of my biggest forms of inspiration. Every time I'd get stuck I'd just turn to a picture of him and something would come to me. Well something came alright.

There was a loud crash from the living room and it scared the crap out of me! I jumped up, eyes wide. It was only me in the house today because my parents were working and my brothers were doing club things or something at Skool. I swallowed the lump in my throat and grabbed my staff from the corner of my room, opening my door and sneaking out into the hallway. Whoever it was, they were going to get the crap beaten out of them!

I slowly sneaked down the hall, ever alert. When I finally came to the edge of the hall that led to the living room I froze in my spot. There, sitting on the floor was a tall man, long legs, thin form, pale skin, crystal blue eyes and dark mahogany hair, wearing tight black leather pants and shirt, with a white trench coat. He looked up at me and blinked… that's when I fainted.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

I groaned as my eyes fluttered open. I realized I was lying on the floor in the living room, because the ceiling fan was on right above me.

"You're awake…" the gruff voice made me turn slightly. I realized I wasn't lying completely on the floor and my head was in _someone's _lap.

"You know…" my voice still carried tiredness from it "when someone faints… you're suppose to elevate their feet, not their head… so the blood rushes back to their brain quicker?" he blinked at me.

"Uhh… yeah well anyway I can explain who I am… uhh… you see I-" I cut him off before he could even try to tell a lie.

"Kaiba Seto, age 18, mahogany brown hair, crystal blue eyes, pale complexion, thin form, about 6' 1", usually found wearing a trench coat and black under clothes. Has one younger brother named Mokuba, age 14, unruly black hair, gray-blue eyes. Both of you were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba after you beat him in a game of chess… that you cheated at. After Gozaburo 'accidentally' fell from the top floor of his office, you became the CEO of Kaiba Corp and still hold that title to this day. Do you want me to explain all about Hi-Skool and how you faced evil trying to take over the world along side Motou Yuugi , his alter ego Yami, Jounouchi Katsuya, Mazaki Anzu, Honda Hiroto, Bakura Ryou, Otoji Ruijii, Ishtar Malik and oh so many more?" his crystal blue eyes stared down at me in shock and he just shook his head. "I didn't think so… and since I know who you are…" I pushes myself up into a semi-sitting position, for some reason my head was killing me and I felt kind of warm "I should tell you about me… right?"

"Well that would be nice… but shouldn't you be taking it easy? You did just faint after all." I just shook my head… which was a bad idea but I ignored the pain.

"Name Missy Gasparotie, age 16, hair dirty blond, vision really bad… I have both my parents still, Kathy and Dave, ages 47 and 45, in that order, and seven brother's and two sisters, my older brother Dave, age 17, then me, then Chris, 13, James, 10, Sean, 9, Sarah, 7, Michael, Matthew, and Melissa, all 5, then Ian at 3. Only four of my brothers are living and none of my sisters are, Sean, Sarah, Michael, Matthew, and Melissa all died at birth. I've been classified as manic depressive suicidal, have RLS in only one leg, MPD, and OCD, I've got a lot wrong physically and I'm not to popular in Skool. I have no job and no income, I'm part of the NRHS Marching Band, I play the flute and I'm one of the biggest Otaku's you'll ever find. Enough info for you?" I turned slightly to get a better look at him and he nodded.

"How the hell do you know so much about me?" well that was an obvious question. I sighed, closing my eyes.

"In this world you would be considered an Anime character, created with ink and put on pages. You're life is depicted through Motou Yuugi's eyes. And to him… you're a real jerk. But don't worry, I know better then that. Now…" I tried to stand but I felt weak. I tried pushing myself up but only got onto my knees before I fell back over with a light 'thud'. I groaned and grimaced. This was not good… not good in the least.

"Are you okay?" Kaiba was standing next to me as I stayed on the floor.

"Uhh, yeah… fine just… it's nothing." I tried to get up again… to still no avail. He placed his hand against my forehead.

"You're really warm… I think your sick. You should lie back down." I shook my head… which my headache didn't agree with so my vision just ended up getting blurry and I fell over with an 'oof' as I landed. "See? You can't even shake your head without falling over…" my eyes were closed, the ceiling fan light was hurting them and I felt myself get picked up. "Where's your room?" I blushed.

"Down the hall… first door on the right." he took me down the hall and opened my door with me still in his arms. He stopped as soon as the door opened.

"Wow…" was all he said. My room was completely clean… OCD of course. Nothing was out of place. I had a perfectly clean wooden floor, shoes by the door, my desk with computer, my piano, flute, music stand, dresser with stereo, TV, DVD, VHS, my book bag, and my bed. And of course there were the pictures on my walls… I think that's why he stopped in the first place.

"Yeah this is my room… don't worry about the pictures… I drew most of them myself. Unless it's a poster, I drew it." he stared at all the pictures, most of them were of him and I personally thought they were crappy… but an artist always hates their own work right?

"It's… amazing. I never knew someone who's never met me before could draw me so perfectly… you're very talented." he walked across the room and laid me down on my bed, pulling my covers over me. "Get some rest." I blinked but smiled slightly.

"You're just going to hang around in my room…right? I don't think my family would be okay with having an 18 year old anime character roaming around the house." he nodded and sat on the edge of my bed and I smiled more. "Don't worry… I'll figure out a way to get you home… but I need to figure out how you got here in the first place… so that's first on the agenda, then getting you home okay?" he nodded and smiled a bit at me. I smiled back before I closed my eyes, letting my fever take me into sleep.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

When I next woke up I was cold… maybe the fever but I didn't know. I looked around the room after putting my glasses back on and noticed Kaiba was trying to get onto my computer. He was typing things in and getting a 'beep beep' noise before the screen cleared.

"Can't get my password?" he jumped and blushed. I smiled as I stood, on unsteady legs, and walked over to my desk, taking the seat in front of my computer.

"You're hint was "normal"… I tried to find something but there's no clues as to what 'normal' would mean." I smiled more and looked back up to the monitor.

"You just don't know how to read people… besides, even if you could, you wouldn't get it." I quickly, in the blink of an eye, logged in, typing in my password, before the screen lit up to show my background. It was the logo for my band, Internal Strife. There were a few things on my task bar and I looked them up. The story I was working on… I decided was crap so I just deleted it, some stories I was reading and a game along with AIM.

"OtakuGurl81690? What kind of name is that?" he blinked as I brought my AIM screen up.

"Well a good one… I'm a girl… I'm an otaku… and my birthday is 8-16-90... August 16th 1990... Duh." he just blinked again. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my seat. "You still can't read people." I checked my mail then turned to him. "What did you want me to look up for you?" he blinked.

"actually… could you add someone to your buddy list? It's LittleDragonDude." I nodded and added it, instantly the person came on-line. "Ha… I knew it'd work."

"Let me guess… that's Mokuba? Well with a title like that who else could it be?" he was going to answer but I clicked on Mokuba's name and started typing.

_OtakuGurl81690 has sent LittleDragonDude an IM_

_LittleDragonDude has accepted OtakuGurl81690's IM_

OtakuGurl81690: Hey there Mokuba!

LittleDragonDude: uhm… who the hell is this?

OtakuGurl81690: oh sorry… names Missy… I'm a friend of your brother's. He's actually here with me right now! And he says hi… and is yelling at me to "shut up and give me that damn keyboard! He's my little brother after all!" lol your brother is an odd one Mokuba

LittleDragonDude: yeah he is but I love him anyway. Did Nii-sama get pulled into another dimension _again_?

OtakuGurl81690: yeah, don't worry… I'll get him home to you soon, just take care of the company while he's gone… maybe threaten Yuugi for him or something lol. Have fun!

LittleDragonDude: lol yeah okay, tell him I said I love him and to try not to get into more trouble then he usually does. Bye Missy.

OtakuGurl81690: lol okay Mokuba. Bye!

_LittleDragonDude has just signed off_

I looked back to Kaiba and he was fuming. I just smiled.

"Well he knows where you are… and he knows you're okay… isn't that all that really matters?" he gruffed out an 'I guess so' before turning away and going to plop down on my bed… which was really just a mattress on the floor but it worked. I would have stood if I thought my legs could handle it… where in they couldn't so I just turned off my monitor and leaned back in my chair, turning and resting my back against the wall then resting my feet up on the front part of my tower for my computer.

"So where do I sleep?" I looked over to him, he was staring at my floor like it was going to jump out at him or something.

"You can take my bed… I'll sleep somewhere else I guess. It won't be that bad." he looked up and blinked at me again. He seemed to be doing that a lot… guess it was the whole different worlds thing or something I don't know. Maybe it was the fact I wasn't acting like the crazed fan girl I really was… yeah I think that was it. I looked at my watch and realized it was already 4 am. My family had gotten back, left me in my room, and gone to bed already. I shrugged my shoulders. "You can go and sleep there if you want… I'm not tired anyway… and besides, I'd just be getting up in another hour for Skool."

"I don't need sleep…" I rolled my eyes. "Besides, this is usually when I get up to go take care of the company before Skool starts."

"Well you don't have Skool… but if you want I could possibly enroll you as an exchange student so you have something to do with your day. You speak Japanese so I'm sure you could just say you're from Japan… and since your creator is then technically you are too." he blinked at me again.

"Okay that would work… but what am I going to be instead of Seto Kaiba?" I looked up as if in thought. Now I had written stories about one of my characters possibly having a relationship with Kaiba and having his children… but they all got his last name… I suppose I could give him my last name and he be like my cousin I never knew about… yeah that would work!

"Okay you're name will be Thomas Gasparotie, son of my uncle Joseph Gasparotie… okay? So you'll be like my cousin… and you just moved here from Japan by yourself to go to an American Skool. Cool with you?" he nodded.

"I guess that works… Thomas? Where did you get that from?" I looked away blushing.

"Uhh… I'm kind of a fan fiction writer. That's one of my character's names… your son… well one of them anyway. Do you like Thomas? Or Tom or Tommy?" he just stared at me for a moment before blinking and answering, completely ignoring my blush.

"Tom will do I suppose. Tommy sound like a child and Thomas sounds like an old man or something… Tom works." I nodded, then looked back to my watch. It was only 4:30 and I was kind of tired. I yawned, putting my hand over my mouth. And I just remembered…

"Oh crap… damn I forgot to finish my homework… I was so busy with that damn story that I didn't even do my work… damn it." I sighed but didn't move from sitting in my computer chair.

"Do you need help?" I shook my head "If you want I could finish it for you." I shook my head again… I had to hand write 75 words, defined for tomorrow… er… today for English but I guess I could just use the 'my cousin just moved here from another part of the world, I was to busy helping him get accustomed to America and all that stuff' excuse. Plus… I had an awesome teacher so he would let me slide. I yawned again… man I really was tired. "You look tired… shouldn't you sleep." I yawned but shook my head a third time.

"_Nessun sono benissimo, io non ho bisogno del sonno_." he blinked at me. Oops? Did I just revert to Italian? Damn, not again. "I meant to say… No I'm fine I don't need sleep." he blinked again.

"What the hell was that?" I sweat dropped.

"It was Italian… my mother is from Italy and taught me fluent Italian. It's my language for Skool and of course I get perfect grades… _Spiacente_… I mean sorry." he looked at me oddly… with someone spouting an odd language at you I guess you would stare as well. I looked back to my watch, quarter to five and I was still tired. Oh well. Crap… I just remembered something… if I was going to make 'Tom' become part of the Skool, I would have to call to register him. I stood up, forgetting my week legs and as soon as I did, I instantly fell.

"Are you okay?" I looked up and Kaiba was next to me.

"Yeah… just a little weak in the knees is all. Fine though." I smiled and he picked me up, placing me down on my bed and covering me. I blinked. "What are you doing?"

"You need sleep, collapsing is not something you should take likely… just sleep. What time do you need to be up for Skool?" I sighed and leaned back. He wasn't going to let me do things my way obviously.

"I have to be there by 7:30... But that's when the home room bell rings and I need to get you registered first and-"

"What's the Skool's number?" I blinked and tried to remember.

"Uhh… something like… 555-2678... Yeah that's it, 555-2678. Why?" he smiled slightly, still odd, and pulled out his cell phone, calling someone, most likely the Skool since I doubt he could call someone from another dimension… maybe he could I don't know. He spoke in a hushed tone and then hung up.

"There's good news and bad news… what do you want." I really didn't care, I was tired.

"Whatever's fine…"

"Well the good news is I'm now officially an exchange student and start tomorrow… the bad news is you're staying home today because you're sick." I blinked. How was that bad news? Oh… right he liked Skool. Oh well. I smiled at him and whispering a 'thanks' before drifting off to a tired, tired, _very _tired sleep.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

The next time I woke up, I looked at the clock once my glasses were back on and it was about 11 am. I looked and Kaiba was sitting on my computer chair, munching on one of my bags of potato chips from my secret stash of food.

"How'd you find them?" he blinked and looked over at me, swallowed, then answered.

"It wasn't hard. The false bottom of your drawer wasn't on the right way and so it showed through to the bottom." I blinked but nodded, yawned and stretched.

"You should stay here… just in case my mom comes in or something. I'm gunna go check on her and my brother okay?" he nodded and I got up, straightened my clothes and left the room. I walked down the hall, my mom was sitting on one of the couches working on her laptop and my baby brother Ian was playing on the floor.

"_La madre di buona mattina, come è voi?" _(Good morning mother, how are you?) she looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"_Sono buona figlia. Siete più meglio ora che ritenete? Ha avuto abbastanza resto?"_ ( I am good daughter. You are better now? Had enough rest?) I nodded and turned to my baby brother.

"Good morning Ian, having a good day." he nodded, his bright blue eyes shining up at me.

"Good day!" he said. I looked back over to my mother, a slight frown of worry on my face.

"_Madre, ho un piccolo problema. Là seemes da essere qualcuno che conoscessi chi recentemente è stato dato dei calci a dalla casa e dalla sede, sarebbe alright se rimanessero con noi per un piccolo mentre?" _(Mother, I have a small problem. It seems one of my friends was kicked out of house and home, would it be alright if they stayed with us for a little while?) she smiled at me and nodded.

"_Sì, è benissimo se rimangono con noi." _(Yes, it is fine if they stay with us.) I smiled happily and went and hugged her.

"_Grazie mama! Grazie!" _(Thank you mama! Thank you!) she just hugged me back, laughing lightly. I walked back down the hall to my room and went back into my room, smiling. Kaiba looked up at me oddly.

"Alright, grab one of my bags, stuff some of my random stuff in it and hop out the window. You're officially staying with us as a friend of mine who got kicked out of his house." he blinked and stared at me… like I had another head or something… ah well. Maybe the face I said he was kicked out of his house and he was exceedingly wealthy… oh well he'd deal. I grabbed one of my random book bags and shoved some of my dirty clothes from my hamper in them, then tossed it at him.

"And what do I do with this?" he asked, holding up the bag for me to see.

"You hop out my window, I'll motion to you from the window in the living room and you'll walk up the steps, I'll tell my mom I just called you to tell you it was okay and you'll just stay with us… you're name will still be Tom but a different last name… like Black… yeah Tom Black. Okay? Now get out that window!" I opened my window and pushed him towards it. He stepped out, holding the bag still and I walked out of my room after closing and locking my window.

Ian was sitting on the couch, looking outside and he looked at me as I came out.

"Missy have friend over?" I smiled.

"Yes baby, I'm having a friend stay with us. I'm sure that they'll love playing with you." he smiled and cooed/laughed happily.

"When is this friend of your coming over Missy?" my mother kept her eyes to the computer.

"I just called, said they'll be over in a few minutes. Something about walking over or something." she nodded, barley registering that I kept referring to my friend as 'they' instead of 'he' or 'she'. Heh, I guess she really didn't care. I moved over a bit and signaled to Kaiba that he could come in now. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. I quickly opened it and smiled.

"Hey Missy." he greeted, guess he was good at acting. I smiled.

"Hey Tom, this is my mom, Kathy, _il mama, questo è Tom, il mio amico che gli ho detto circa." _(mama, this is Tom, my friend who I told you about.) she looked up and blinked, then smiled.

"_Tom benvenuto, è un piacere venirli a contatto, io sono sicuro mentre rimanete qui, tutto risulterà benissimo, giusto vigilanza il mio altro figlio!" _(Welcome Tom, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm sure while you stay here, everything will turn out fine, just watch my other son's!) she laughed at this and I smiled, quickly translating what she said to him. He nodded and said an 'of course'. I grabbed his bag… er… my bag and tugged him along.

"I'm gunna show him around mama, don't wait up!" she laughed again as I pulled him into my room, closing the door behind me and tossing my bag away. "That worked out well…" he blinked at me, then just turned away. I smiled more and went over to my computer, loading up a file. He came and looked over my shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Creating you." he blinked again with a 'huh?' kind of look on his face. I just rolled my eyes. "Since you really don't exist, I'm going to create a 'you' so you can incase something happens. Let me see your license." he pulled it out of his wallet and created a new one for him with his fake name instead of Seto Kaiba. I printed everything out and handed it to him. A new SSN, a new license and a new birth certificate. He looked at me.

"Are you a criminal?"

"No I'm just a computer genius and… well just a genius in general." I smiled and he blinked, then turned away with a 'whatever' kind of pose. I smirked triumphantly. I printed out everything, made sure it was the correct size and everything was as it should be, then gave it to him. "There ya go!" he looked at me like I was insane… which I am but he probably didn't know that.

"Yeah thanks…" he took his stuff and folded it, putting it in his pocket.

"Ya hungry?" I looked at my watch, noon. Lunch time! He just shrugged. "Okay! Let's go get food." I stood and walks out of my room, waiting till he followed me, then locked my door so my baby brother couldn't get in. I came out to the living room, my mom still on her computer and my brother still playing.

"_Uscire in qualche luogo Missy?" _(Going somewhere Missy?) I smiled.

"_Si mama, Io sto andando prendere Tom qui fuori a pranzo, posso prendere in prestito l'automobile o dovrei noi camminare?" _(Yes mama, I'm going to take Tom here out to lunch, can I borrow the car or should we walk?) she smiled and just tossed me the key's. "_Grazie mama!" _(Thank you mama!) she smiled again and I lead Kaiba out of the house. He looked around.

"So we're taking your car?" I shrugged and walked over to the garage, opened up the door and he stood in shock. Instead of a car, there sat a motorcycle, a nice blood red finish completely tricked out with everything a nerd and a jock could want for a bike. I walked over and lifted the seat, extracting two helmets before putting the seat back down. I handed him his helmet and grabbed my leather jacket, slipped it on over my sweatshirt and got on my bike.

"Get on." he stalled for a moment… then put his helmet on and sat behind me. "You know what that seat you're on is called?" he shook his head negatively and I smirked. _"La sede della femmina" _he blinked "otherwise known as 'The bitch seat'" I laughed at his look but just started the engine and took off, pressing the button on my bike to make the garage door close behind me. Kaiba's arms quickly slid around my waist so he wouldn't fall off and I smiled through my clear helmet shield. This would be fun.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

I pulled up to a stop outside the restaurant I'd chosen for lunch, in the back parking lot. '_Il Cuore Del Mare_' was it's title.

"What does it mean?" Kaiba and I stood off of my bike, he handed me his helmet and I took them both and put them under my seat.

"It means 'The Heart Of The Sea'. The guy who owns it use to be in the navy so he does all sea dishes. And he's from Italy too so they're Italian sea dishes. It's really good too." I walked to the back door and opened it up, Kaiba following me, not realizing at first we were walking through the kitchen. People called out my name in greeting, I just waved back.

"They know you?" Kaiba looked confused. I laughed.

"Yeah I work here on the weekends as a waitress. Sometimes I cook too. It's fun and I get a discount." I walked out and a tall man wearing a navy blue suit come up to me.

"_Missy! Che cosa state facendo qui? Non dovreste essere a scuola?" _(Missy! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Skool?) I laughed. Francesco de Ferda was my boss' name. He stool tall at the age of 38, short black hair and dark green eyes, his un-shaven face always smiling at me.

"_Sì sono, ma ho ottenuto ammalato in modo da ho tolto. Speranza non estraete me ed il mio cugino che venire_ _dentro pranzo." _(Yes I am, but I got sick so I took off. Hope you don't mind me and my cousin coming in for lunch.) He just led us to a table. Kaiba didn't even try to understand what we were saying. I looked around as we walked to our table but before I could even sit down I froze. Sitting across the room was the guy I'd had a crush on for the past 3 years… he was a little insane but I like that in a guy. Dib Membrane sat at a table with his sister, Gaz, and their father, Professor Membrane. I shook it off and walked over to them, leaving Francesco and Kaiba to sit by themselves.

"Hey Missy… what are you doing here? I thought you were sick today…" Dib had looked up at me and my heart raced.

"Uhh yeah… I was sick this morning but I got better and I wanted to take my cousin out to lunch… he just moved here from Japan and is staying with my family. What are you guy's doing here?" Gaz just stared at me for a moment, looked over at Kaiba, actually blinked, then went back to playing her Game Slave 2. Dib smiled.

"Dad's one day off work, so he took us out to eat and since it was my turn to pick, I chose here. You keep saying it's a great place and so far I agree with you." I blushed.

"Well I work here, what good of an employ would I be if I said it was a bad place to come?" I chuckled nervously but smiled. Membrane looked at me for a moment.

"So have you worked out that partial-beam cannon yet? The bet's still on to see who can finish first." I laughed, pulled out a picture from my pocket and showed it to him. It was me, standing next to what seemed to be a HUGE laser, but was in fact the partial-beam cannon.

"I finished it yesterday after Skool. I would have told you before but… what would be the fun in that?" he seemed to frown. All of a sudden I felt a tug at my jacket. I turned around and looked over my shoulder and there was Kaiba, looking impatient.

"What's taking so long?" I sweat dropped.

"Uhh… just talking… oh, everyone this is my cousin Tom, Tom this is Dib, Gaz and Professor Membrane." he blinked.

"-Hai, hai, konnichi-wa, watakushi Tom-." they stared at him… well Dib and Membrane did, Gaz was still playing her GS2.

"Tom they don't understand Japanese…"

"Oh… uhh, yeah hi, I'm Tom… that's basically what I said." to my amazement, Gaz spoke up.

"-Ohayo Tom-san, watakushi Gaz, ii sono baka ii nii-san Dib, ii sono o'tou-chan.-" I blinked.

"I didn't know you spoke Japanese Gaz…" Dib said as he turned to her. She just went back to her game, muttering a 'Che, baka'. Kaiba chuckled.

"Well that wasn't nice…" I said, standing, arms akimbo.

"What'd she call me?" Dib looked back to me. I had to answer.

"She said, baka, which means 'fool, idiot, stupid, moron' something along those lines." I sweat dropped and he glared at Gaz.

"I am not!" I laughed lightly.

"Well I'll see you in Skool tomorrow Dib, Gaz, nice seeing you again Membrane. I'm still guesting on the show next week right?" he nodded. "Good, I'll see you all later. Come on Tom, let's go." I grabbed Kaiba by the arm and took him back to our table. As we sat down he glared at me.

"What the hell was that about?" I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"That… just happened to be a college of mine and his son happens to be my crush for the past 3 years. Now can we just eat?" I was flustered. Maybe because I just told a completely fake person I had a crush on someone… or maybe it was the fever coming back… I think it was the fever. We ordered lunch, him a shrimp salad, linguini with clam sauce and coffee. I wasn't that hungry, just soup, clam chowder for me. We finished eating, paid and left. I drove back home with Kaiba on my back of the bike. We went in and I realized what time it was. It was just after 1:30 and my older brother Dave was home. He was tall, well taller then I was… and taller then Kaiba too. Kaiba stood at 6'1" where as my brother was a looming 6'7". He was sitting at the kitchen table when we walked in the house.

"Hey hoe, get me something to eat." he hated me and I was glad he was turning 18 soon… as soon as he did, my mom was kicking him out of the house. What he did after that was his problem. I glared at him.

"_Va il asshole di scopata voi stessi." _(Go fuck yourself asshole.) he glared at me. Thankfully, mama hadn't taught him Italian. He had never wanted to, but once I started cursing him out, he hated that he didn't understand it. I turned back to Kaiba and nodded towards my room. He nodded back and we made our way back to the safe zone. We basically just chilled there till dinner.

When dinner came around, Dave was not in any better spirits. He still looked like he would kill me… ah well nothing he could really do right now. I set the table, cooked the food and cleaned the kitchen for my mom. She had trouble standing too long ever since her knees and back went bad so I did a lot (all) of the house chores. Everyone came out for dinner and Kaiba sat in the extra seat. My dad, a big man with short gray/black hair and light hazel eyes blinked at him.

"Who are you?"

"Papa, this is Tom, he's gunna be staying with us for a while… he kinda got kicked out of his house." I smiled as I began serving the food. My dad blinked again and Kaiba just glared at me slightly. I smiled. Dinner went well, except for the fact my 10 year old brother James wouldn't shut up because his ADHD medication had worn off, thin as a rail and hyper as a kangaroo on crack that kid. Brown hair and brown eyes but sweet (when his medication worked). Chris, the 13 year old just sat there, he was about as tall as me, 5'6", blond hair and glasses over his dark blue eyes. He didn't talk much considering he was playing his GS2... that kid was almost as bad as Gaz. Dave glared at me the entire time and I just talked quietly with Kaiba. Nothing really eventful.

By bed time we had decided that Kaiba was sleeping in the living room on a couch and I would be taking him to Skool tomorrow on my bike. Dave had his own car so he could just drive. Well… today had been eventful to say the least.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

When I woke up in the morning it was 5. I quickly woke Kaiba and then got in the shower. It took me half an hour to finish washing, then dressing. Kaiba took the shower after me. He got out in fifteen minutes and then we ate breakfast. I whipped up some waffles (a/n: ha ha… GIR) and we ate. I grabbed my stuff, found an old brief case (metal… wouldn't ya believe it?) and gave it to Kaiba so he could use it for Skool, like he normally did. We got on my bike and left.

I parked in my usual spot. It was almost 6 by the time we'd gotten there. Oh well. We got off my bike and I locked it up, putting our helmets away. I led him into the Skool and did a quick tour, showing him the classes he'd be taking. Since he was still new and everything he was just going to be in all my classes. Gym, Dance, Chemistry, Crime And Punishment, English, Lunch, FST, Music Theory and History. Hope he didn't mind! He'd be in my homeroom as well so he would basically be with me the entire day. I told him we had a stop to make before we even went near homeroom and he just agreed with me. What I didn't tell him is that my friend who we were going to see… well they watched anime so they would know who he was and they read my stories so they would know 'Tom' was a fake name.

As we walked, Kaiba looked around. I lead him to a small playground outside of the Skool. He blinked at me but I just smiled.

"Hey Missy! I found another one! It was in my room last night after I went to brush my…" Becky stopped short at seeing who I was walking up with. Becky was probably the only person I could consider a friend. She had shoulder length brown hair and big round glasses, she usually always smiled.

"Hey Becky, this is Tom, Tom this is Becky." Kaiba just nodded and Becky just stared.

"What are you kidding me?" she walked over to us, getting closer. "Missy I don't know who you're trying to fool but it's not working." Kaiba blinked and I just smiled.

"Okay I lied… but then you already know who he is."

"Yeah I do… but how the hell did he get there?"

"Fell through a wormhole into my living room the other night."

"Oh well I guess the makes sense. But why couldn't it have been Atemu?" I shrugged.

"Probably because he doesn't spend most of his time working with major scientific things." she shrugged, then held out her hand to Kaiba.

"Seto Kaiba, it is nice to meet you, I'm Becky." Kaiba just stared at us for a moment.

"She knows who I am?" I nodded "Then what was the point of giving me a false name?"

"So you fit in with everyone else in the Skool… duh!" he shrugged, shook her hand then turned away slightly, standing with us but not standing with us. I turned back to Becky.

"So you found another one?" she smiled widely.

"Yeah! It was in my room when I got back from brushing my teeth. I took a picture of it too and I'm getting the pictures taken care of as we speak!"

"Becky you do know that ghosts don't show up on pictures right?" she blinked at me, then frowned.

"Aww man! I thought I had proof this time!" I chuckled and Kaiba just stared at us as if we were insane.

"Hey, you live with a 3,000 year old spirit of a dead pharaoh, you can't go telling us that searching for ghosts is ludicrous." he shrugged.

"You have a point." I smiled.

"So Missy." Becky looked at me, her normal smiling face completely serious. "Are you going to talk to him today about this weekend?" I smiled nervously and sweat dropped.

"Uhh… well I dunno. I mean with his whole thinking Zim's an alien thing, I really do like him, but he keeps me at a distance."

"You're talking about that Dib person right?" Kaiba looked back at us. Becky nodded happily. "She talked to him yesterday while we were at lunch. She didn't have much of a problem then." I blushed.

"He was with his family then so I had nothing to be worried about but I can't just go talk to him by myself! That'd be suicide!" my face was read, I could tell, Becky was smiling and Kaiba had a smug look on his face. All of a sudden, Becky blinked then smiled more and waved. I turned around quickly and there was Dib, walking up with Gaz. I paled instantly.

"Hey Dib! Over here!" Becky called. I paled more. No! Not good! Not good at all! They came over and Becky pushed me towards Dib (and was it just me or did Gaz just push Dib towards me?) till we were face to face. "Missy here wants to ask you something Dib!" I could tell my face was a pale as a bed sheet.

"Uhh… okay… what did you want to ask me?" I wanted to so badly, but I couldn't. I just couldn't!

"Uhh… isn't it true ghosts don't show up on film? Becky here tried to take a picture but I told her Ghosts don't show up on film." he blinked and smiled.

"Yeah sorry Becky, they only show up on infrared." he smiled slightly and I blushed more, thanking every God and Goddess I knew that he'd believed my question. On the other hand, Becky was glaring at me, I could feel the cinders ash-ing away at my clothes. I turned back and shot a glare at Becky but she ignored me… then nudged me towards him again. I sighed. Might as well get this over with.

"Uhh Dib… can I ask you another question?" he blinked but smiled.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Uhh well actually…" suddenly the bell for homeroom started. I was saved! "Oh crap there's the bell, I've gotta jet, take my cousin to homeroom. Bye guy's!" I grabbed onto Kaiba's shirt sleeve and pulled him out of there and back into the Skool. When I finally stopped we were in homeroom and Kaiba was glaring at me. I sweat dropped but took him over to the teacher. Miss Pain… I think the was related to my grade Skool teacher, Miss Bitters.

"What do you want death-child?" Miss Pain hissed at me… yup, defiantly related to Miss Bitters.

"My cousin here is just starting Skool today, he moved here from Japan… he needs a seat." she looked around, pointed to a random student (named Zita) and banished them to the underground classroom with all the other kids who were hated and forgotten about. Kaiba took her seat and he sat right next to me so I guess it worked out. Everyone filed into the class and Miss Pain took attendance, then we were left to ourselves till first period. The bell rang again and we headed off, going down the crowded hallway's towards first period, gym. I lead (dragged) Kaiba into the gym and looked around. I pulled him over to my teacher, Mr. Hurt… I still think every one of my teachers is related to Bitters… I seriously do.

"Hey Coach Hurt!" he liked to be called Coach… yeah he was weird… oh well. "This is my cousin Tom, he's gunna be with us for a while." Coach shrugged and shooed us away, saying something about getting ready. I just pulled Kaiba away again. By now he was glaring at me _really _badly.

"Will you stop dragging me around? I can walk you know!" I smiled.

"But without me you wouldn't know where you were going." he was about to say something when coach blew his whistle.

"Okay maggots! Sit in your squad! New kid stay with Missy." Coach held up a clip board and called out our names. We sat and waited till class actually was starting. I looked around. Everyone was changed for gym except me and Kaiba… I never changed and he had no clothes to change into.

"What are we doing today Coach!?" one of those lame (stupid) jocks called our from somewhere off to my right, they were all idiots and I didn't care.

"Today, we start archery. Everyone outside to the archery fields!" Coach hollered. We all got up and went outside. I smiled slightly to myself. Archery was one of the things I could do. I was good at it too. If the Skool had had an archery team, I would have been the captain. Kaiba was walking next to me and I look around, Dib was following (stalking) Zim as we go to the archery fields. I rolled my eyes, not believing he was _still _stalking that kid. It was kind of scary and made me think that Dib was actually a closet-case homosexual. I shrugged it off, walking to my spot at the head of the archery field. Coach blew his whistle again and called out.

"Okay anyone who knows how to do this, get 10 arrow's, anyone who doesn't, get 1 and go with a more experienced archer." he then walked over to the seat he'd brought out for himself and sat down, opening up a magazine. I sighed but got my 10 arrow's. Amazingly enough, Kaiba got 10 as well. I guess there are some things I don't know about him. I look around, just waiting for someone to come up to me, asking me for my help so they can possibly pass this class and not blemish their perfect GPA. And then I see who's coming for my help. Zim.

"You! Missy-worm-baby! Help Zim with this stick and bow thing!" I sighed, this would be a _long _day.

"It's not a stick it's an _arrow_, got that? An _arrow_. Alright it's simple. You stand with your legs shoulder length apart, facing this way." I stood with my back to him, me left side towards the targets. I looked around suddenly, getting this odd feeling. It must have been something in my head because everything looked normal… er as normal as things could ever get for me. "Okay so you hold the bow like this," I showed him "then put the arrow on like this" again I showed him "and aim," aim "draw," draw "then fire." and fire! My arrow releases and went flying towards the target, landing straight in the middle of the bull's eye. I hear him talk.

"Like this?" I turn slightly to look at him and before I know it, I felt searing pain shoot through my left arm as I fall to the ground on my back, my right hand going to the upper part of my arm to try and stop the pain, but it doesn't, and that's when I see that I have an _arrow _sticking out of my arm.

"Holy crap! What the hell did you fucking do to me!?" he blinks and just stares as everyone comes to crowed around me and see what happened. I lay there on the ground, withering in pain and twitching as I continue to bleed. Kaiba finally comes over and stares down at me, wide eyed and pale faced. His actions are instantaneous. He picked me up so the arrow is facing away from his chest and he takes me in to the nurses office. I've lost a pint of blood by the time I'm able to just get a bed.

"Missy? Are you alright? You still with us?" my eyes are half lidded and I can vaguely hear Rachel Brenner, the Skool nurse, talking to me. I open my eyes more and I feel pain shooting through my arm. Someone's trying to get the damn arrow out of my arm. I slap them away and take the arrow into my hand, twist to the right, then pull it out sharply. More blood pools out of my arm to stain the sheets and floor of the sterile white office but I could care less. I just noticed that the metal tip, usually found on the end of an arrow, is missing. Which leads me to believe one thing. That the metal tip is lodged into my arm and that's why I still feel shooting pain all through my left side.

"Tom… get my bag." Kaiba reaches over, grabs my bag and hands it to me. I reach inside and pull something out… an electro-conducted super magnet. I hold it over my left arm after placing a pencil in my mouth to bite down on and turn the magnet on. The metal tip of the arrow comes flying out of my arm and onto the magnet, I muffle out a scream of pain as more blood pours from my arm and everything starts to go dark. I absently wonder _'will I get points off in gym for breaking the arrow head?'_

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

**Well! There's Chapter One/smiles/ Hope you enjoyed the long read. I'm already working on part two and I think that'll be it. They're both long. Please leave comments!**

**Kath-chan**


	2. Authors Note

Hi everyone. I'm sorry to have to update like this, but these stories that I've been writing on this account aren't getting finished. I've lost all interest in them and if I haven't finished them yet there is little chance that I am going to. If you want, I'd be more than willing to give them away to a willing person. They can adopt the story and I can give them a basic idea of how it was going to finish. Feel free to e-mail me, but please do it from my other site. I can now be found as http: / www. Fanfiction. Net/ ~IMarriedMyFandoms (take out the spaces). So, yes, I'm sorry everyone… but you can keep these stories going! I know that M&M has an okay following and so does KTTA, don't know about the other ones, but anyone who wants them can take them!

Hope to see you on my other page!

IMarriedMyFandoms~


End file.
